Kid's Symmetrical Adventures
by Dullahan Rider
Summary: Kid OCD might have finally hit its tipping point as he encounters all sorts of things and people of both symmetrical and unsymmetrical proportions. Just who will Kid meet?


Yo' as Shinigami-sama might say. We'll make this brief, we love Soul Eater, and always wondered what a-day-in-the-life of Death the Kid would be like. Would he mind people unsymmetrical-ness, would he remark on it. Well we decided that the best way to answer that question was to put Death the Kid in odd situations, in each chapter he shall meet new characters from other animes (I.E. Death Note, D-Gray Man, Ouran High School Host Club, etc.) and he will ponder on the symmetrical-ness or unsymmetrical-ness. Most will just be one shots, with the exception of this first one which is 3 parts) And since it will have so many animes, we decided to let it remain in Soul Eater fandom rather than crossover, because it is about Kid afterall.

Hammer- That's the safety lock that pulled back to be able to fire a gun (we did our research)

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater, or any of the mangas/animes that we will be using in the future. Too bad!

Warning: Language is vulgar courtesy of Mello. Be warned.

* * *

Mello Part 1

Death the Kid did _not_ like the cold. He kicked at the snow angrily with his black shoes, glaring at the street. Why did he have to be sent to godforsaken London, of all places, in the dead of winter? He furrowed his brows, mentally cursing his father for sending him on this ridiculous mission.

"_~Suppppp~!" the Shinigami exclaimed cheerfully._

"_Father," Kid replied curtly. "Is there another mission for me?"_

"_Straight to the point as ever Kid."_

"_That's me."_

"_Although I would love to just sit here and have a father-son heart to heart~" _

_At this, Kid rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for his father to continue._

"…_There is something that has come up." The Shinigami noticed his son idly tapping his foot in irritation. "Don't be so impatient Kid, haven't you heard the saying that good things come to those who wait~?"_

Liz and Patty interrupted his flashback, or more over Patty did by hopping onto his back and exclaiming, "Let's get ice cream!"

"Wha-?" Kid started, staggering from the sudden weight of the girl now clinging to his shoulders.

"Ice cream! ICE CREAM! I want ice cream!"

Liz wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing to conduct heat, "How c-could you p-possibly think of ice cream in w-weather like this?"

"It's not _that_ cold."

Liz and Kid sweatdropped.

It seemed that someone had the same thoughts as Patty, for just down the street was the "Ice Cream Emporium" just opening for business.

"Yippee~~~!" Patty shouted, jumping off Kid –to Kid's relief- and skipping down to the shop.

"Wait Patty, you don't have any money!" Liz exclaimed, running after her excitable sister.

Kid reluctantly followed his weapons. He pushed opened the shop's door; a bell rang in his ear, but that was nothing compared to the shouting within the shop.

"I DON'T want the ice cream. I want the chocolate bar. What don't you understand about that?"

An angry looking blond wearing all leather - tight leather - was shouting at a rather flustered looking employee behind the counter.

"B-but you n-need to p-p-purchase ice cream to g-get t-toppings with them."

"I don't WANT toppings. I need my fukin' chocolate." The blond pulled out a gun at the stuttering- and now utterly terrified- worker. The worker froze in absolute terror.

The din in the shop was silenced, but Kid could pick out the high strains of Patty's whining.

"But I want my ice cweeeeeam!"

"Shh, Patty, do you want that psycho to hear you?" Liz half-whispered nervously.

Having gotten somewhat of a grasp of the situation, Kid decided he should probably step in before someone got shot, the shop turned into a crime scene, and he would have to deal with a crying Patty for the rest of the day.

Sighing, Kid stepped forward. _Hmm, what was the best way to approach this? I could knock the blond unconscious, or negotiate, or… just buy the possibly hormonal pregnant woman the chocolate. Decisions, decisions. _

The conspicuous sound of a hammer being pulled back made up his mind pretty quickly.

He cautiously tapped the blond on a leather-clad shoulder, speaking quickly to escape an unnecessary accident.

"Hey… why don't I just buy the ice cream, and give you the chocolate? Problem solved!"

Kid smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. The shopkeeper nodded intensely, while the blond just blinked at the unexpected interruption.

As Kid absently handed the worker the money and pointed at a random flavor of ice cream, he studied the once angry, but now relatively intrigued looking blond. Kid eyed the slim, feminine build with interest and wondered just how far she was on her pregnancy to be this hormonal and whether she was single. She seemed rather young, maybe only 15 or 16, which seemed pretty early to be having kids, but who was he to judge? What impressed Kid the most was how symmetrical the blond was, right down to her hair strands that fell into place perfectly, framing her flawless face.

Kid absently handed the chocolate over to the blond.

"Thanks for the chocolate…" Kid noted the woman's tenor voice, which had been hard to distinguish with the screeching she had recently occupied with. Kid rather liked that level of volume comparably to Liz and Patty's.

Patty was shouting out various order of ice cream to the –now slightly calmer but still anxious- worker.

Kid watched amusedly as the woman first stared at the chocolate –like it was God- and subtly began licking it. Liz looked at Patty's immense tower of ice cream, sweatdropped and walked over to Kid.

"Kiiiiid. I'm cooold." Liz complained, which was rare for her, but it seemed the chill of London had finally gotten to her.

"Then change into weapon form," Kid quipped distractedly. He eyed his ice cream, which was making his hands numb. He threw it into the trash; wiping his hand on a napkin he had grabbed to rid it of the ice cream's sticky substance.

The blond quirked an eyebrow at this, momentarily distracted from the ever-so-important chocolate, by both Kid's actions and then by the intricately decorated gun now resting in his hand.

The blond sauntered over and snatched the weapon unceremoniously out of Kid's unsuspecting hand, and pondered it scrutinizing.

"Nice semi-automatic you got there… is it an AMT Skipper?"

Kid was impressed by the woman's knowledge. _Something we have in common…_

"No, actually it's custom-made…" He didn't particularly feel like explaining the history behind his weapon to someone outside of the school, seeing as it would probably freak the blond out -and possible ruin his chances with the said blond-.

"Oh really…?" The blond mused quietly, still intently studying the handgun.

"May I see yours? I'm Kid by the way." Kid inquired, holding his hand out for the gun or a handshake, the latter especially.

The woman looked at him suspiciously, and deeming him relatively harmless, decided she would humor him.

"Ya sure, here ya go. Mello," she introduced.

She pulled the gun back out and handed it to Kid. "A Berretta Dessert Eagle 9mm .45 Colt," Kid asked. "Interesting name," he added.

"Yep. Yours too…"

"C-could y-you p-please put those a-away." The shopkeeper stuttered fearfully; he went on ignored.

"…So when did the cravings kick in?" Kid asked nonchalantly, hoping to strike up a conversation unrelated to guns –so they wouldn't get kicked out of the place.

When Mello looked at him questioningly, Kid supplied, "Ya know, for the chocolate and all that… you don't look too far along…"

Mello frowned in confusion at the boy. Suddenly it clicked, and her face fell into a mask of horrified shock. "You thought I was PREGNANT?" she resumed the volume of her previous rage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry, I just assumed, with the chocolate and the mood swings-"

"GET THIS IN TO YOUR THICK FUKIN' SKULL: I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE PREGNANT!"

"Geez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry alright!"

The once again infuriated blond now stomped out of the store, leaving Kid to be depressed over her absence. He was sure he wouldn't be forgetting this encounter anytime soon… He reached down to grab hold of Liz, looking at his weapon with a bemused smile, which slowly melded into confusion. This wasn't his gun.

Crap…

Liz.

* * *

Tadah! Tell us what you think? (We know Mello's a guy. ;) ) Recomendations are welcome.


End file.
